The twelve tailed Jinchurriki
by Amaya Kemono Uchiha
Summary: Sasuka Uchiha is the sister of Sasuke and Itachi. She is one of the survivors of the Uchiha clan. She is half Uchiha and half Kemono. She is like Naruto in one way: She holds the spirit of the forgotten Jinchurriki.


Chapter 1: Sasuka's Secret

Sasuka P.O.V.

(Authors Note: Sasuke and Itachi have never hated each other and they have a sister who was never mentioned in the manga or anime –not actually their sister-. The Uchiha clan was killed but Itachi did not kill them.)

I'm running in the forest trying to get to my pack. The Konoha wolf pack has declared war on us. I stop running as I hear someone say my name from the trees and when I turn around; I see the Uchiha clan founder, Madara Uchiha, standing there. I take out my knife and before I can throw it at him, I'm suddenly held up against the tree by my throat. I drop the knife and I try to take his hand off my throat but he only tightens his grip to the point where I have trouble breathing. I glare at him with intense hatred as he just smiles and leans in close to me and he whispers, "It's time to wake up, Sasuka." and I suddenly jolt up in bed as I see my brother Christian standing over me with his hand on my shoulder and I smack it away as I stand up and walk over to my closet. I look over my shoulder and see him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he stares at me. "Sasuke, you need to get out so I can ready." I say as I stare back at him but he just shrugs and flips me off. He knows that pisses me off every time he does it so I punch him in the face and knock him to the ground with impact. I grab his collar and drag him into the hallway and dump him on the floor. "Itachi, can you come and get this emo bastard for me please?" I yell down the stairs and I wait a few minutes until I hear his response. "Sasuka, did you punch him again?" Itachi yells back. I can almost see his eye roll and know what he's thinking. "Yes and no, I didn't add my chakra to the punch. I'm not trying to kill him this early in the morning." I say as I shrug and close my door as I sigh and close my eyes. "It's almost time" I say as I look at the photo of me and my clan a few years before the massacre. I walk over to my closet and pull out my clothes. I'm 17 years old and 5'3. Everyone says that I have milky white skin that makes my icy blue eyes pop out. I also wear a thick layer of black eye liner all the time. I have long black hair reaching my waist, with a long bang covering my right eye. My friends say my body is very well toned and womanly with long legs. I have three stud helix piercings in both ears with a metal bar through each ear. My outfit consists of a fishnet shirt with sleeves reaching her elbows. A black tank top over the fishnet. And a small navy blue jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the left sleeve and her old headband on the right sleeve. She wears black fingerless gloves with fishnet underneath. I have a katana with s silver strap wrapped around my waist. I wear tight grey pants with bandage wrapped around my left leg. Her shoes reach her knees with metal plates wrapped around with fishnet under my shoes also. There is one thing that no one else except my brothers know: I'm half Uchiha and half Kemono. I am half Uchiha and half Kemono. In the Kemono clan, the power is rare. Usually people who get this rare power they end up dying. But Amaya was one of the few survivors. People of the Kemono clan with the special power are born with a demon inside them. The demon is different from tailed beasts; they are demons that come directly from the dead. The demons are spirits with powerful chakra natures. My demon is named Akuryo, his chakra natures are fire, lightning and lava; that's where I get my chakra natures. Akuryo has fire, lightning, and lava flowing inside his body like blood. He is able to shoot fire, lightning, and/or lava from any part of his body. He can also control the fire, lightning, and lava element when it's outside his body. Akuryo's weapon is a large silver scythe with a long chain on the end, that he usually wraps around his arm. Like his body, Akuryo's scythe has fire, lightning, and lava flowing inside it like blood also. With just a simple slice of the scythe, Akuryo is able to release fire, lightning, and/or lava from it to attack his opponent. Not only does Akuryo have amazing swordsman skills, he also has amazing combat skills. His strength is incredible. His battle style is complete instinct. He battles like a berserk, ignoring injuries, and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. I have a big seal on her upper back. When I summon Akuryo the seal burns my skin, and Akuryo forms out of the seal, in a lava like form. Akuryo and I can only go 5 miles away from each other before a invisible chain pulls us back together. Akuryo can also come out of the seal, if I am extremely angered or if I'm very close to death.


End file.
